Sauron
Sauron ''(サウロﾝ, Sauron)'' is a Bounty Hunter. Originally one of the most famed bounty hunters on the Grand Line, given the epithet of S''' (エス, Esu) due to the quality of his work, even commanding his own "army" of bounty hunters, Sauron's life crumbled beneath him when he accepted a job to assassinate a World Noble. The World Government caught wind of his plans and promptly sent a Marine fleet after him. With his army practically destroyed, Sauron was imprisoned on Level 6 of Impel Down, where he remained for a bit of time. However, in the commotion caused by Monkey D. Luffy and Blackbeard, Sauron was freed, and promptly killed the prisoners he was forced to fight. He and many other prisoners then proceeded to escape the prison in the confusion, and began to roam the seas once more. Driven mad by his experiences within the great gaol, Sauron only had one thing on his mind: the completion of his final assignment: the assassination of a World Noble. Sauron has eaten the Ido Ido no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows him to draw things as one would draw water from a well, thus making him a '''Well Human (よく人間, Ido Ningen). He acts as the main antagonist of Grand Voyage Film: S. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Zeon1 Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Grand Voyage Category:Antagonists Category:Impel Down Prisoner Category:Movie Characters Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:New World Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Male